


Pile Of Quarters

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Arcades, Castiel's people skills are rusty, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Competition, Complete, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, Fluff, High Scores, M/M, Omega Charlie, Omega Dean, One Shot, SPN A/B/O Bingo, video gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Somebody keeps beating Dean's high score on his favorite video game at the arcade, and he will have none of that. So when the chance to have a showdown with this CAS person comes along, of course he's gonna jump at it. He just wasn't expecting the alpha to be so nice. Or so hot.





	Pile Of Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love this trope, and I actually love how this story turned out. Especially the end, cuz I'm a horrible person that way. ^_^
> 
> Yet another square down for SPN ABO Bingo. Yays! The one I used for this fic was **Enemies To Lovers** , even though this is only not rated G because of Dean's potty mouth. The one I posted before this was smutty smut smut, though, if that helps any?
> 
> Oh yeah, last I checked, my user subscription count was at 94, so that _Yay I have 100 user subscriptions so I must show you all my love_ surprise should probably be happening soon-ish. Really hoping it goes over well. And that I can actually accomplish it... Eep...

“That dick beat my high score. Again,” Dean grumbled, trying to resist the urge to kick the arcade machine. He was already on his second strike from the owner, after throwing the malfunctioning gun controller on that zombie game a few weeks back, and from kicking the machine he wanted to kick right now three months ago, the first time the top score had read CAS instead of DEAN like it always had for the last year.

“How does he even freaking do that?” His best friend Charlie wondered. “You work your butt off to get those scores, and he just breezes in and beats ‘em like they’re nothing.”

“Dude’s probably an alpha knothead bully that lives to torture people,” Dean said. “Does this kind of crap on purpose.” He actually had to take a few steps back from the fighting game, to keep himself from kicking it again and possibly getting banned. It had taken a week of playing every day after school to beat that jerk’s last high score, and Dean had only been gone for a day. But there it was, taunting him.

**NEW HIGH SCORE!  
1\. CAS 4,783,320  
2\. DEAN 4,610,986  
3\. CAS 4,487,021  
4\. DEAN 4,199,370  
5\. DEAN 3,860,499**

“I bet he finds cheat codes online,” Charlie suggested, and Dean agreed. That made way more sense to his wounded ego. “You gonna start working on it now?”

Dean sighed. “Naw, tomorrow’s Friday, so I’ll have all weekend. I’ll let him have his victory for one more day. The douche.”

“It could be a chick, you know,” Charlie said, as the two omegas walked over to a different part of the arcade. “My girlfriend Gilda has a mess load of high scores on the shooting games at the arcade near her house.”

“Dunno,” Dean said as he shrugged. “I just picture him as a guy, for some reason.”

“An alpha knothead?” Charlie teased.

“Yeah, basically,” Dean said, and grabbed one of the plastic gun controllers from his and Charlie’s favorite post-apocalyptic shooter. He popped a quarter into the coin slot and motioned with his head towards the other controller. “C’mon, I feel like killing a bunch of Croats right about now.”

“Don’t hafta ask me twice,” Charlie said as she put her own quarter in. CAS may have still had his stupid high score on Dean’s favorite game when they left that night, but at least DEAN and CHAR had the top two new high scores on _Endverse: Croatoan Virus_.

He didn’t beat CAS’ high score on Friday, so even though he was stuck babysitting his twelve year old brother (who made sure to repeatedly bring up the fact that he was twelve and didn’t need babysitting any more), he still headed off to the arcade on Saturday. At least Sammy liked playing video games as much as his older brother, and their mom was fine with giving them money for it since it kept them out of trouble.

Just as Dean finally, triumphantly, got the new high score and beat that freaking knothead’s score by a decent chunk, he felt his stomach start to growl. “Perfect timing,” he said to himself as he went off to find his little brother. There was a pizza place down the street from the arcade that both boys loved, so they went and had lunch. Not only did the pizza there taste good, but it was cheap too, so an hour later they headed back to use the last of their stash of quarters.

As Dean was walking to the area with the skeeball lanes, he froze in his tracks as he heard a familiar digital voice shout “New high score!” No, it couldn’t be…

Dean ran as fast as he could get away with, and skidded to a halt as he saw the dark haired boy confirm that his name was correct. CAS. This was the jerk that kept beating his scores. “Hey,” Dean called out without thinking as he marched towards the guy, “why the hell do you gotta keep doing that?”

The guy turned around, looking confused. He had messy, dark brown hair and incredible blue eyes, and if it weren’t for the fact that this guy was the bane of his existence, Dean would’ve even called him hot. “Doing what?” He asked, his voice sending shivers down Dean’s spine. No, this was the enemy, damn it. The enemy.

“Beating my scores like it’s nothing,” Dean said, his anger thankfully overriding his attraction.

“Not my fault you suck at this game,” the guy responded, and Dean lunged forward, stopping only inches away from the guy and striking a menacing pose.

“Say that to my face,” Dean growled, without realizing how stupid that sounded.

“I thought I just did.” Well, at least the other guy realized it. Damn it…

“Fine,” Dean said, trying not to show his embarrassment. “Two player, versus mode. See who’s actually better.”

“If you insist,” the jerk said, rolling his eyes. Oh, it was on.

They put in their quarters and selected their characters. When the fight actually started, they were pretty evenly matched. Dean had never seen a match go on this long before, and they were still on the first fight. He used every special move that he could, but the jerk kept blocking and using his own character’s special moves.

“You should be closer when you do the flying kick,” the guy said, a few minutes in. Both health bars were still over halfway full, and a few kids, Sam included, had gathered around to watch them.

“Keep your damn opinions to yourself,” Dean snapped at him, too busy focusing on the game screen to look at him as he said it.

“Excuse me for trying to be helpful,” the guy snapped back, and Dean started to feel a little ashamed of himself. The guy was just offering advice. Dean tried it, and it worked.

“Uh, thanks,” Dean muttered. He saw the guy nod out of the corner of his eye, and they went back to focusing on the game.

“You need to push the B button a little faster to get that punch to work right,” Dean said, a few minutes later. The guy had given him advice, it only seemed fair to return the favor.

The guy tried it, and it worked, though it unfortunately ended the first match with him as the winner. “Thanks,” the guy said, giving Dean a quick smile before the second round started.

“No prob,” Dean said, right as the announcer shouted for them to fight.

“I can never pull that move off with her, no matter how hard I try,” the guy said, as Dean did one of the really complicated combo moves to win the second round.

“Well, you’re way better at him than I am, so I guess that makes us even,” Dean said, and they both smiled. This was actually becoming fun.

Dean won the final round, and the game itself, by sheer dumb luck. The guy was so into the combo move he was trying to do that he missed one of the buttons, giving Dean the perfect chance for a roundhouse kick that destroyed what little was left of the guy’s health bar. They were both startled as they heard a bunch of people cheering behind them. It looked like everybody in the arcade had been watching them. Mind you, that one game had went on longer than it usually took for over half a dozen, they were both so good, so it only made sense that they would gather spectators.

“I concede, you don’t suck at this game,” the guy said in a teasing voice.

“I only beat you on accident, you’re probably normally better than I am,” Dean said back, and he meant it. Seeing that guy play was incredible.

“Yeah, probably,” the guy joked.

“Jerk,” Dean said before elbowing him in the side. They were both laughing as the crowd dispersed, no longer having anything interesting to watch. Sam gave him a thumbs up before rushing back to whatever game he’d been playing before.

“You actually are really good, though,” the guy said when they were once again alone. “It takes a lot to beat your scores. I like the challenge of it.”

“Right back atcha,” Dean said. “What’s CAS stand for, anyway?”

“It’s my nickname,” Cas said. “Short for Castiel. And I know you, you’re Dean Winchester. I never knew that you were this Dean, though.”

“How do you know me?” Dean asked, suddenly worried that maybe he was being an asshole by not remembering knowing Cas.

“Everybody knows you, you’re one of the most popular kids in school,” Cas said in a way that made Dean blush.

“You go to Lawrence High too? How have I never seen you?” Dean asked as he ducked his face, trying to hide how red it was. Now that Cas was no longer the enemy…

“I’m usually hiding in the library,” Cas admitted. “My people skills are rusty, you could say.”

“Maybe you could eat lunch with me and my friends on Monday?” Dean suggested, feeling shy and nervous now. It was obvious that Cas was an alpha, just as it was obvious that Dean was developing a crush at the freaking speed of light.

“I’d like that, Dean,” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s hand. It felt tingly and warm and… right.

“So, I met the infamous CAS at the arcade today,” Dean said on the phone to Charlie later that night.

“Holy crap, really? I need all the details. Was it a he like you thought?” Charlie responded in a rush.

“Yeah, I was right about that. I was right about him being an alpha, too. We played versus mode against each other, and I kicked his ass,” Dean said proudly, purposely ignoring the fact that he really only won by a fluke.

“Knew you would,” Charlie said, pride in her voice as well. “Was he a knothead like we figured?”

“Not even slightly. The guy’s actually really nice. He goes to our school and barely talks to anybody, he’s so shy. I invited him to sit with us at lunch on Monday.”

“Wow, really? That’s so cool,” Charlie said. “Now I can’t wait to meet him. He sounds awesome.”

“And he’s a great kisser, too,” Dean added, and laughed as he heard Charlie sputtering on the other end of the line. But hey, it was the truth.


End file.
